


Bribe

by Higuchimon



Series: Beat of Wings [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Roget believes he can buy anyone off.  He just needs the right price – be it treasure or be it something else altogether.  Such as Yuugo, to bribe Yuuri.
Series: Beat of Wings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729915
Kudos: 5





	Bribe

**Title:** Bribe  
 **Characters:** Roget, Yuuri, Yuugo (last two referred to)  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO wing-fic, A62, 3rd person POV; Easter Egg Basket Advent, day #21, drabble a day for a week  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the **Beat of Wings** AU.  
 **Summary:** Roget believes he can buy anyone off. He just needs the right price – be it treasure or be it something else altogether. Such as Yuugo, to bribe Yuuri.

* * *

_He’s coming._ Roget kept his hands steady, if only by sheer force of will. He needed to think his plans through and be ready for anything that could happen. That was how he managed everything, not just in the City but in his life. He always had plans behind plans. This could be no different. 

But when one dealt with _Yuuri_ , the Terror From The Skies, what plans could really accomplish anything? Everyone who knew of Yuuri knew that when he decided it was time to get rid of you, then you were gone. 

Roget had even picked up information from other cities in this dimension, indicating that Yuuri visited here before, and left again with a pile of broken duel disks in his wake. What happened to the users of those disks no one knew – though Roget had his thoughts on that. 

And now he turned his thoughts to what to do to keep Yuuri away from doing the same thing to him. What could possibly distract the Professor's terrifying weapon to the extent Roget could finish his other plans in peace? He had _enough_ to worry about with the Lancers, especially since some of them, including _Sakaki Yuuya_ actually had wings. Getting him and Kurosaki Shun allowed into the Friendship Cup had been quite the hassle, given their own laws. 

Another thought flickered by. A Flier wasn’t allowed to duel, be it standing or on a D-Wheel. How many Fliers did he know who didn’t already have someone _sponsoring_ them? And who were they? 

His fingers danced over the keyboard briefly, bringing up the records of the Commons Fliers. _I knew I saved him for something._

There came the image – a Flier boy from Synchro, his wings shackled. It would be easy to have him picked up. He was already wanted for several crimes, such as D-Wheeling while winged, so Roget didn’t even have to come up with an excuse. 

He also bore a remarkable resemblance not just to Yuuri but to Sakaki Yuuya as well. Roget wondered about that, then shrugged. Perhaps something along the lines of why those four girls looked so much alike. It wouldn’t matter in the end regardless. 

A few flickers of his fingers sent the message to Security. The boy was to be located and brought in at once. IT would be easy, given that the shackles on his wings broadcast a low level location signal at all times. None of those low-class Fliers were allowed to go anywhere without Security knowing about it. 

He would offer the boy to Yuuri, to do with as he pleased. He would even offer Yuuri the keys to the wing-shackles. Yuuri was a Flier as well, and perhaps that would please him. Or at least distract him long enough for Roget to solidify his grip on the City itself. 

Roget settled back, satisfied for now. He’d come up with a flawless plan to achieve success and make sure Yuuri didn’t kill him. 

At least for now. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I said I had plans for Yuugo. And this is just the beginning. 

Also, Roget hates Fliers because he’s not one. So he refuses to let them fly – without paying him a lot of money.


End file.
